After High Love
by D-Modifire
Summary: What happened after the gang graduated Hollywood Arts, read this and see


Title: After High Love

Writer: D-Modifire

Authors Note: I don't know who read the under construction post, but I'm redoing this story, but I'm keeping the OG title, and changing the storyline, but not the plot those of you that were waiting for the wedding, don't worry there will still be one. please R&R hope you like it.

* * *

 **Jade and Tori are** **sitting on their private jet on their way to Miami for a concert and** **a rendezvous with an old friend**

Jade: You know this is the last time we'll see each other for six weeks?

Tori: It doesn't have to be when you're done at Full Sail you can come to New York before you have to be back to set.

Jade: Wish I could, the network wants me at the studio three days before we start shooting to give the green light on the ending.

Tori: Can't you do that on the phone or on video chat?

Jade: Wish we could baby, but you know The CW likes to do things face to face.

Tori: Ughhh, why did I have to do this tour now?

Jade: Because your album dropped almost three months ago and you haven't done anything to promote it.

Tori: That was because we kept-

 **Tori's manager burst into the lounge area where Jade and Tori are sitting**

Kate: Mrs. West I just heard that the car that's supposed to be picking you both up is stuck in traffic and where landing in under an hour.

Tori: Do we know how far out the driver is?

Kate: Anywhere from two to three hours and a half, apparently there was an accident with two trailers and a charter bus.

Tori: That's fine we can sit here, we are not going out there without a clear exit.

Jade: Can you contact Zuma and let them know we're going to be a little late?

Kate: Already done.

 **In New York** **, Trina and Andre are standing in what could be their new house**

Andre: So babe, do you like it?

Trina: Yeah I do, but whats wrong with our apartment?

Andre: Nothing, its good for the two of us but, what if we want to expand on that one day?

Trina: You want kids?

Andre: I do but I also want you for the rest of my life.

 **Andre reaches into his pocket and drops to a knee** **, pulling out a** **ring case with a 1.01-carat princes' halo in 14k white gold**

Trina: Andre wh-

Andre: You are the best thing to happen to me, you've been there through thick and thin, and even before the fame and fortune, if you live to be a hundred years old I want to live to live to be a hundred years old minus one day, because I can't live a day without you. Trina Monet Vega, will you marry me?

Trina: Nothing will make me happier than to be your wife, yes I will.

 **Andre** **places the ring on Trina's finger and stands up and kisses her.**

Andre: So is that a yes on the house?

Trina: Of course it is.

 **Jade and Tori's car just arrived and the couple is getting ready to head out**

Jade: You ready baby?

Tori: Ready as I'll ever be.

 **The second the door to the plane opens they get slammed with people crowding around and cameras flashing**

Tori: Here we go.

 **The couples security team does a good job getting them to the car**

Papa1: Tori what made you finally want to go on tour?

Papa2: Will you be going International on the tour?

 **Jade and Tori get to the car and quickly gets in and closes the door**

Tori: Jay, can you please get us out of here?

Jay: No Problem, will you still be going to Zuma?

Jade: No we're going to the Shapiro's instead.

 **At the Shapiro's Jade and Tori are smothered in a group hug by Cat and Robbie**

Tori: Guys get the hell off me.

Robbie: Angry much?

Jade: She's just cranky, she didn't get that much sleep last night.

Cat: You don't have to be at the arena into seven, you take a nap in the guest room.

 **Tori heads for the house**

Tori: Don't no one bother me.

 **Three hours later Tori's awake and the couple is getting ready to head to arena**

Cat: At least take something to go, here it's my Haitian spaghetti.

Jade: Ahh, with a hint of lime? She loves this.

Cat: That's why I made it, but are you sure you don't want to stay we have plenty of room.

Jade: Thanks, but I think Tori just needs to be alone right now, and the hotel is the only place she can get that right now.

Cat: Well be safe and-

Tori: Jade Hurry up we're going to be late!

Jade: (going out the door) We will Cat, love you.

 **At the American Airline Arena**

Dan: Tori can you do make it in America one more time, please?

Tori: I've done it three times already and I'm tired I would like to go to my hotel room and sleep, (yawning) I promise I'll be ready for tomorrow night.

Dan: Fine, that's a wrap on rehearsal for show number one, everyone please come ready to blow the roof off this place.

 **At the hotel, Tori is fast asleep and Jade is standing in the bathroom door on the phone.**

Jade: I have to be back on the west coast tomorrow night, and Tori will is headed for the garden after her concert tomorrow, is there any way we can push it back a month or two.

 **Jade waited what felt like a year for a response from the other end.**

Jade: Okay...thank you, we will be there.

* * *

Authors Note: Whos was Jade talking too, and what is up with Vega, Told ya I'm still doing the wedding, but with just a little more fire than I had in originally. Like I said I will be following the plot, but the storyline is changing a little. Hope you guys liked it.


End file.
